Cantarella
by Flamehaze1
Summary: Una historia mas de Cantarella. One-shot. Kaito x Miku. Rated T por una muerte y un leve intento de *coughviocoughlacoughcion*


**Basado en la canción de KuroUsa-P**

 **Waaaaaaaahhh! Desde hace mucho queria hacer algo para Cantarella! XDDD Es mi momento! Espero que les guste**

 **REPARTO (creo que son algo obvios, pero no hace mal aclarar(?)**

 _ **KAITO**_ como _ **Cesare Borgia**_

 _ **Hatsune Miku**_ como _ **Lucrezia Borgia**_

 _ **Len Kagamine**_ como _ **Alfonso de Aragón**_

 _ **ADVERTENCIA: PUEDE PARECER INCESTO, PERO TÉCNICAMENTE NO LO ES. EN LA LECTURA SE ACLARA EL POR QUÉ**_

 **Comienza!**

* * *

Su hermana. Su _hermana_.

No estaba bien de esa manera. Ella era su hermana menor y no podía ser de otra forma…

Entonces, ¿por qué no podía sacársela de la cabeza?

๑

๑

๑

— ¡Cesare!— le llamo esa aguda voz.

— ¿Qué sucede, Lucrezia?— preguntaba volteándose para mirar a la pequeña niña.

— ¡Toma! He hecho una para ti— dijo tendiéndole una corona de flores rosas y naranjas similar a la que ella traía puesta.

— _Grazie, Lucrezia, è bello_ — le agradeció haciendo una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella se paraba sobre las puntas de sus pies para colocársela a su hermano.

—Cárgame— le dijo extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba. El solo la miró por un momento antes de sonreírle tiernamente.

—Claro, lo que tu desees siempre Lucrezia— respondió Cesare mientras se arrodillaba ofreciéndole su espalda a su hermana. Cuando esta hubo trepado aforrándose bien al cuello de su hermano, el por fin se levanto sosteniéndole bien, y comenzó a caminar.

๑

๑

๑

Era día de un baile, de nuevo, para la familia de Lucrezia Borgia, mas específicamente, era un baile de mascaras en el que se celebraba el compromiso de esta con el príncipe extranjero Alfonso de Aragón, lo curioso era que ambos desconocían esto, quedando simplemente en dos jóvenes que acababan de conocerse y congeniaron bien, sin saber los verdaderos planes de sus padres, y así aceptando asistir a la que en realidad era la celebración de su próximo matrimonio.

๑

Lucrezia se veía fijamente al espejo, muchos pensamientos en la mente, mientras se preparaba para salir. Decidiéndose finalmente, tomó la máscara y se la colocó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Al abrirla, el alto volumen de la música, las conversaciones y las risas llegaron de repente a sus oídos a la vez que ella se disponía a recorrer el salón

๑

—¿ _Come ballo, signorina_?

Se acercó por detrás de ella un hombre con una mascara negra pidiéndole cortésmente que bailara con el. Una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

Ella no le respondió inmediatamente, había algo diferente con ese hombre, su presencia resultaba en una sensación extraña, un sentimiento que había quedado olvidado hacia mucho. Sin respuesta, solo extendió su mano para colocarla delicadamente sobre la del sujeto.

Ambos danzaban al compás de la música, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, sin necesidad de conversación alguna como lo hacían otras parejas.

Ella se sentía bastante cercana a ese hombre, su presencia le parecía bastante nostálgica, se sentía diferente, no estaba conforme con que el la sostuviese mientras bailaban, también quería abrazarlo, quería que la estrechara fuertemente durante todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, quería encontrar consuelo con ese hombre que había despertado un sentimiento desconocido para ella, así como el de felicidad que raras veces realmente había estado presente desde hacía años. Pero eso no podría ser realidad, no podía comportarse de repente tan íntima con un completo extraño del cual solo podía ver medio rostro, simplemente te conformaría con lo que tenía, como lo hacía casi siempre. Pero no lo veía como un extraño…

El por su parte estaba más que contento de por fin ver realizado su deseo después de haber pasado 7 años sin saber algo de su querida Lucrezia, y finalmente la tenía cerca, pero… a la vez tan lejos.

Ella, naturalmente, había cambiado. No esperaba encontrar a la misma niña alegre y risueña, pero el cambio era brutal. Ahora era una hermosa joven de dieciséis, serena, callada, y elegante, con todos los aspectos de una dama educada, no quedaba rastro visible de aquella niña en esa mujer… pero a pesar de todo aquello, algo tenía en ese rostro calmado, que la hacía más atractiva para él. Sencillamente había madurado. Incluso su cabello había crecido bastante y aunque lo llevaba en dos coletas, como lo hacía desde que la conoció, le sentaba bien.

No obstante, aquello que aún lo distanciaba tanto de ella, era que aún no lo recordaba. En el momento ella desconocía que ese hombre que la sostenía mientras giraban era su hermano del que la había separado, muy a su pesar, hacia bastante tiempo. A su mente llego el pensamiento de que si ella lo había reconocido, pero no lo demostraba debía tener sus razones para no querer hacerlo. Tal vez era su silencioso modo de rechazarlo, de decirle que jamás correspondería sus sentimientos y que lo mejor era fingir ignorancia. Una punzada de dolor en su corazón al pensar en eso.

๑

El la veía danzar con el rubio desde hacía un par de piezas. Se deleitaba simplemente al observarla moverse con gracia y fluidez junto con la música, si algo no encajaba en ese cuadro tenía que ser el chico. Al principio no lo veía como un problema ya que en toda la noche ese joven no era el único que con el que había bailado una pieza, en realidad habían sido bastantes los que lo habían hecho, pero era lógico, ya que era algo de lo más corriente que en un baile los hombres invitaran a bailar a las jóvenes bellas. Sin embargo, el rubio se había convertido en un problema cuando se percató de que no solo él los observaba.

Por alguna razón sus padres observaban a la pareja junto con un hombre que se parecía al chico y una mujer que parecía ser su esposa. Con satisfacción y felicidad evidentes, miraban a Lucrezia y Alfonso mientras parecía que ellos disfrutaban la compañía del otro.

๑

Seguramente era un anuncio importante el que la cabeza de la familia Borgia, su padre, debía de dar, ya que había detenido repentinamente la música, y por consecuente el baile, pidiendo la atención de todos en el salón.

Desde hacía un rato y sin necesidad de ser informado de ello, sabía lo que sus padres, bien, en realidad su padre y su madrastra, estaban planeando. Parándose ambos en lugar donde todos pudieran verle y oírle, comenzó a hablar.

— _Buonanotte, signore e signori_. Hoy, deseo agradecerles sinceramente por haber asistido a esta velada, que para mí, ha resultado bastante placentera, espero que ustedes se sientan igual. Como ustedes se habrán dado cuenta, no se ha dicho la ocasión de esta celebración, bien, la razón es que tenemos invitados muy especiales que han venido desde la hermosa España, la familia real Aragón— y así el joven Alfonso junto con sus padres pasaron al frente donde estaba el señor Borgia— Ustedes recuerdan que yo tengo una hermosa hija, Lucrezia, ¿Puedes venir querida?— la joven rápidamente llego junto con sus padres. La situación iba justo como él lo predijo— Si, pues es de mi gran dicha informar que nosotros, entregaremos a nuestra hermosa hija en matrimonio con el hijo de los Aragón, Alfonso, así damas y caballeros, este baile en realidad se ha organizado para celebrar su compromiso, así que a disfrutar esta noche, porque tenemos un gran motivo para hacerlo ¡Toquen la música de nuevo!— los invitados dieron aplausos y sus felicitaciones a la nueva pareja.

Al ver la cara de Lucrezia, para él era evidente que ella no estaba enterada de la decisión de sus padres acerca de su futuro, solo bastaba con ver la expresión que puso durante un segundo, ya que al otro esta había sido remplazada por una pequeña sonrisa de aprobación, una acción que ni siquiera sus padres vieron. En cambio el joven Aragón no mostraba emoción o sentimiento alguno, su cara había permanecido igual desde que el señor Borgia comenzó a hablar, indiferente.

Una vez comenzaron a tocar de nuevo la música era el momento para que él se retirara del lugar, no había mucho tiempo y tenía asuntos de los cuales ocuparse. Ya estaba en la puerta, pero antes dirigió su mirada a Lucrezia, quien estaba con su ahora prometido, bebiendo una copa de vino.

— _Ci incontreremo di nuovo, Lucrezia_ — y sin más, salió del salón.

๑

๑

๑

Lucrezia caminaba por los pasillos, acompañada por sus sirvientas detrás de ella. Aún estaba algo exhausta por la celebración de la noche anterior. Le hubiese gustado retirarse temprano, si sus padres no la hubiesen obligado a quedarse hasta el final para despedir y agradecer a los invitados por haber asistido.

La monotonía de su vida le resultaba de lo más aburrida. Comenzando por el hecho de que siempre debía asistir a las celebraciones que sus padres organizaban, algunas más absurdas y superficiales que otras, pocas fiestas tenían buen motivo para hacerlas, en cambio la noche anterior… le había llegado de golpe, sobre todo porque cuando le pregunto a su madre cuales eran sus intenciones para ella y Alfonso ella le respondió que no había intención alguna y que podía ver a Alfonso como un nuevo amigo.

Esa era la segunda razón por la que siempre estaba aburrida, no tenía verdaderos amigos. Todos y todas las personas de su edad que había conocido eran iguales, superficiales, exigentes, en su mayoría soberbios, y en resumen gente con la que simplemente no quería convivir, pero Alfonso, por alguna razón había resultado diferente de todo aquello, tal vez por eso se había logrado llevarse bien con él y ser más cercana, aunque si tan solo hubiese sabido que los comprometerían no lo habría hecho.

En parte él le agradaba, bastante, no amor, pero si cariño, aunque por otro lado y aun si lo deseaba negar totalmente, Alfonso llenaba un parte del vacío que había dejado su hermano cuando se fue.

Como si lo hubiese llamado, al mirar hacia enfrente ahí estaba el, Cesare Borgia, ahora de diecinueve años. Con sus ojos y cabello de azul fuerte, y como siempre, más alto que ella. No lo demostraba, pero estaba sorprendida, feliz, triste, furiosa, y muchas cosas más al tenerlo ahí enfrente después de tanto tiempo.

Pudo haber hecho algo como correr a él y tirarlo al suelo mientras lo abrazaba, pero no lo hizo. La experiencia que había adquirido en todo ese tiempo le decía que no era correcto, ya que si lo hacía, probablemente se quebraría y comenzaría a llorar ahí mismo, una dama debía mantener su compostura y serenidad, así que simplemente al observarse el uno al otro, ella le dio un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza como único saludo, mientras el repetía el gesto.

Por fin estando de espaldas, ambos voltearon a mirar por encima del hombro y fijando la mirada en el otro.

 _'Cesare…'_

๑

๑

๑

Cesare golpeo suavemente la puerta del estudio de su padre.

— _Avanti_ — al entrar pudo verlo sentado detrás del escritorio con toda su atención en unos papeles— Si, pensé que vendrías a verme en cuanto llegaras, pero me equivoque, Llegaste ayer ¿no?

—Así es padre.

— ¿Y cómo te ha ido muchacho? No he sabido mucho de ti en todos estos años.

— ¿De verdad? Creí que tus informantes 'secretos' te mantenían al tanto de todo— dijo con intención evidente.

—Así es, pero no puedo esperar que hagan muy buen trabajo, especialmente con un hijo tan observador como tú— río, gesto que molesto bastante a Cesare.

—Veo que sigues siendo igual de cínico— respondió sin el más mínimo rastro de respeto o delicadeza.

—Tal vez pero sigo siendo tu padre, háblame con más respeto si no es mucha molestia.

—Lo sé, pero solamente he dicho la verdad. Una muestra de ello es lo que sucedió en el baile de anoche.

— ¿Entonces asististe? Pues que descortés de tu parte no habernos saludado ni a tu madre ni a mí, pero sigue.

—Ni tu ni los Aragón le habían dicho a Alfonso o Lucrezia que en realidad era una fiesta para celebrar su compromiso del cual no estaban enterados ¿o me equivoco?

—Así que eso es lo que te interesa en este momento, por eso has venido a verme. No puedo creer que después de tantos años aun pienses en eso— él sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería su padre, pero prefirió fingir que no.

—Déjate de rodeos y responde la pregunta.

—No estoy seguro si el muchacho Aragón lo sabía, pero Lucrezia definitivamente no— él ya lo había imaginado.

—Si quieres mi opinión, pudieron mínimamente haber tenido consideración con Lucrezia, y decirle la verdad antes de obligarla a hacer algo que no desea.

—Oh vamos, no la estamos obligando, es obvio que ella siente algo por él.

—Tal vez le agrade, pero no creo que lo haga al punto de desear alguna relación tan profunda con él.

—Eso que importa, es mejor que nada, es un chico educado, apuesto y es de su misma edad, además no hay algo que se pueda hacer, el compromiso está hecho.

—Yo sé que no intentaras hacer algo al respecto, pero aun si ella se negara totalmente la obligarías ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. No tienes idea de cuantos beneficios habrían si se une con los Aragón, son la familia real de España. Si ella lo aprueba nos facilita las cosas, ya que no debemos molestarnos en obligarla, aun así, lo que ella quiera es irrelevante— Cesare inmediatamente apretó los puños, su padre notó esto— Además la familia Aragón accedió y se quedaran aquí por un tiempo hasta la boda que será en un mes. Sería muy grosero de mi parte si cancelo el compromiso así nada más.

— ¿Y después de la boda?

—No, lo boda no se realizara aquí, será en Madrid. En tres semanas iremos allá, y pasada la ceremonia volveremos aquí. Lucrezia se quedara en España— hacia todo lo posible por no demostrar cuanto le habían dolido aquellas palabras. Era tan bueno aparentando ese exterior frío que por más que su padre lo miraba fijamente con sus ojos azules tratando de encontrar algún rastro de emoción, nada era visible.

— ¿Y qué piensas tú de ello?

—Será su esposa, es muy obvio que debe quedarse con él.

— ¿Es tu última palabra?

—Así es.

—Es bueno saberlo— Cesare estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

—Cesare— se detuvo para mirarlo— ella es tu hermana

—Ya lo se

—Has madurado bastante y ahora comprendes la situación. No cometas el mismo error de hace siete años— salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

Caminaba por los pasillos pensando en esas últimas palabras.

Ella era su hermana, era cierto, no podía ser de otra manera. Ella sabía que el no solo la veía como una hermana, pero en lo que respectaba a ella, él nunca supo si lo veía como algo más o no.

Pero aun así, lo que sentía por Lucrezia lo consumía por dentro, no sabía que hacer al respecto, no sabía si recordarle lo mucho que la quería, o dejar las cosas como estaban y resignarse a dejarla ir. Era cierto que ella se veía bastante contenta junto con Alfonso la noche anterior, pero si las cosas seguían así, la perdería, la perdería totalmente a manos de Aragón, además él no se fiaba de él, nadie le garantizaba que ella sería feliz o estaría a salvo con él.

Todas sus reflexiones se desvanecieron al pasar frente a una ventana con vista al jardín. Cesare pudo observar a Lucrecia con Alfonso caminando entre los arbustos, conversando. Él dijo algo que hizo a Lucrezia sonreír. Desde que había llegado él no la había visto sonreír tan libremente, ni siquiera cuando se habían cruzado en el pasillo esa misma mañana y ella lo había reconocido por fin. Tampoco había pasado un momento con él desde que bailaron juntos en la fiesta, y ahí ella no sabía que se trataba de él.

Algo dentro de él se estaba haciendo presente. Le molestaba el hecho de que el joven robó a Lucrezia de su lado. Ella no le había sonreído a él, ella no había estado con él, y sin embargo ahí estaba, conviviendo con Alfonso y se veía realmente feliz. Y lo que hacía crecer más ese sentimiento de ira era el hecho de que él ya estaba comenzando resignarse para dejarla ir con ese tipo. Para entonces Alfonso habría robado completamente a Lucrezia de él. Su presencia, sus sonrisas, su atención, sus pensamientos, su cuerpo…

No.

No.

No lo permitiría, no permitiría que él se la llevara, que la apartara de el para siempre. Ella le pertenecía, siempre lo había hecho, y si el aun no renunciaba a ella después de tantos años, no lo haría en ese momento, no justo cuando por fin se habían reunido. Y si sus padres lo dejaban así, él no lo haría.

 _'Situazioni estreme richiedono misure estreme…'_

๑

๑

๑

A Alfonso de Aragón realmente le gustaba la ciudad de Roma, pocas veces había salido de Madrid. Para el la vida real no era fácil, sobre todo cuando sus padres insistían tanto en que debía empezar a comportarse como el futuro rey que era. A pesar de tener 16 años, y de vivir con las responsabilidades que su posición y sus padres le imponían, se comportaba como un niño alegre y curioso. Y también travieso.

Decir que salió de la mansión Borgia sin el consentimiento de sus padres, es poco. En realidad escapó por la ventana de su habitación. Mientras sus padres pensaban que su hijo estaba en su habitación leyendo, en realidad él ya había recorrido media Roma. A pesar de que estaba nervioso cuando le informaron del verdadero propósito del viaje, en ese momento no podía quejarse del viaje, disfrutaba todo lo que aquella ciudad tenía que ofrecer, y después de todo Lucrezia había resultado ser una buena chica. No la amaba, pero la apreciaba, y tenía la esperanza de que una vez casados, quizá pudieran sentir algo más por el otro después de un tiempo. Tiempo era lo que no tendría más…

๑

๑

๑

Cesare ya no soportaba más ver a ese niño mientras jugueteaba por ahí. Solo deseaba acabar con él lo más pronto posible para seguir con la segunda y mejor parte de su plan…

๑

Alfonso volvía hacia la mansión Borgia. Era de noche y esperaba que sus padres no hubiesen notado su ausencia. No esperaba que eso era algo que ya jamás importaría…

Caminaba por un puente a las dos de la mañana. Había hecho al cochero de su carruaje irse, prefería volver caminando, deseaba admirar la ciudad de noche, pues desde ese punto era hermosa, parecía ser de oro con tantas luces adornando por todos lados de las calles solitarias. Estaba tan distraído observando la bella vista de aquella ciudad que no se dio cuenta de que le seguían. Un error mortal.

๑

Para Cesare, Alfonso no puedo haber facilitado más su muerte. Antes él había esperado alcanzarlo en un bar y envenenar su bebida, pero no, eso habría sido muy obvio con tanta gente en el lugar. Además, esa era una mejor forma de saciar esa ira que sentía contra el por sus intenciones de robarle a Lucrezia.

En ese momento estaba solo, indefenso, y completamente rendido por el largo día de paseo. Un día que había disfrutado al máximo y que, desde el punto de vista de Cesare, era una buena forma de haber pasado su último día de vida. Ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir menos culpable por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Sigilosamente, escondía su presencia de la mirada del rubio. Justo cuando lo había considerado apropiado, tomo la máscara negra de su bolsillo y se la colocó cubriendo la mitad de su rostro en caso de que alguien pudiese observarlos. Desenfundó su espada y comenzó a caminar detrás de Alfonso, tan silenciosa y rápidamente como podía.

A un medio de distancia Alfonso pudo sentir a alguien detrás de él. Y al voltear…

 _—Ciao, Alfonso_

Lo último que vio Alfonso de Aragón fue la sonrisa de su asesino al atravesar su cuello con una espada.

๑

El cuerpo de Alfonso cayó estrepitosamente a los pies de su asesino. Aun salía sangre de su cuello y esta salpicaba las botas de Cesare.

Este solo miraba a la chica, antes de dirigir su mirada hacia el cielo debatiéndose internamente sobre lo que acababa de hacer. Sabía que no era correcto, lo sabía, y el remordimiento se estaba haciendo presente. Un solo rostro apareció en su mente y acalló todos los pensamientos de culpa. Lucrezia. Lo hizo por ella, para que no lo abandonara, para no tener que separarse de ella como lo habían hecho antes, y no justo en ese momento, en el que volvían a reunirse, no ahora que él tenía un plan.

— _Sarai mia, Lucrezia_ — dijo mientras miraba a la luna

๑

๑

๑

Una semana había pasado desde la muerte del príncipe Alfonso de Aragón. Sus padres lloraban, los de ella lo lamentaban y Lucrezia… ella también lloraba. Lloraba por la pérdida de un gran amigo, y a pesar de que no se habían conocido por mucho tiempo, ella jamás lo olvidaría. Se preguntaba como hubiese sido estar casada con él. El tiempo que había permanecido con ellos, el la hizo más feliz, era un chico muy divertido, alegre, pensaba igual que ella acerca de su vida, y aunque haya un periodo corto de tiempo… el llenaba parte del vacío que había dejado Cesare cuando se fue.

En cierto modo Alfonso le recordaba a Cesare cuando era un niño, pues desde que lo vio, el ya no era más como antes. Ahora era frío y callado, de vez en cuando decía algo divertido o mostraba verdadera emoción o felicidad, y Lucrezia no comprendía del todo que lo pudo haber cambiado tanto.

Desde que se había ido, por más que preguntaba no le daban noticia alguna de él, ahora estaba con ella, pero no era el mismo, no es que ella esperara que fuese igual, naturalmente había crecido y madurado un poco, pero simplemente no lo esperaba tan distante como eso. Ella deseaba hacer que el sonriera, quería encontrar en ese rostro frío un rastro de aquel niño que tanto extrañaba, aunque fuese un poco.

Caminaba por los pasillos precisamente para encontrase con él, pues le pidió reunirse para conversar un poco. Ella aceptó la invitación gustosa porque lo vio como una oportunidad para acercarse a Cesare y recuperar un poco del antiguo, justo como lo tenía en sus planes. Lo que ella no sabía era él también tenía planes.

๑

Al abrir la puerta Lucrezia pudo observar a Cesare, en su asiento, mirando hacia la ventana. Era una linda vista para ella. La ventana despedía mucha luz iluminando de una hermosa forma la habitación, y Cesare estaba tan pacifico, y Lucrezia no podía dejar de observarlo, se veía realmente bien, ahora era todo un hombre. En realidad, desde niño había tenido el mismo semblante serio, lo único que había cambiado en él, era el hecho de que ya no sonreía. El Cesare que ella recordaba siempre le sonreía y esta versión más grande de él solo daba pequeñas sonrisas, que a veces eran extrañas.

— _Buona giornata, Cesare_ …

—Ah, Lucrezia, vamos toma asiento.

—Gracias.

— ¿Deseas una copa de vino?— Lucrezia solo asintió mientras observaba a Cesare ir a servir las copas. Él le estaba dando la espalda, así que no pudo darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que volvió y hubo colocado la copa enfrente de ella, volvió a su asiento. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

—Pareces demasiado feliz.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde que llegaste no te he visto sonreír tanto.

— ¿Es algo malo?

—Lo siento, no quise ofenderte, es solo que estas sonriendo demasiado.

—Sé que ha pasado bastante tiempo sin que conviviésemos, y también que he cambiado, pero no debes verme como un extraño, sigo siendo tu hermano.

—Lo sé, creo que lo que más me ha impactado es que después de tanto tiempo de no verte hayas cambiado tanto.

—Bien, no soy el único que ha cambiado, solo mírate, has crecido bastante, recuerdo cuando eras una cosa tan pequeña que apenas podías mirar por encima de la mesa.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Tenía siete años.

—Aun así eras muy baja para tu edad.

—Ya basta, ese no es el punto— dijo algo sonrojada.

—Tranquila, no lo decía para molestarte, solo es la verdad Lucrezia, te has puesto hermosa— le sonaban esas palabras.

—…Alfonso, me decía seguido eso…

—Es cierto, no te he dado mis condolencias por su muerte ¿Eran muy cercanos?

—Él se convirtió en un gran amigo mío…

— ¿Tú lo amabas?

—No totalmente, pero le tenía un gran aprecio… ¿pero quién pudo haberle hecho algo tan horrible?— según lo que se había dicho lo asesinaron al asaltarlo en la noche, ya que al encontrar el cuerpo, no traía su espada, ni la joyería de su ropa. Nadie había visto algo, no se sabía nada asesino. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

—¡Lucrezia Borgia! ¡ _Non osano piangere_!— le reprendió su hermano, sorprendiéndola por la fuerza de sus palabras. Dando un suspiro para calmarse un poco, Cesare continuó— Sé que ha sido difícil para ti, entiendo que lo querías bastante como para echarle mucho de menos ahora que no está, pero piensa que a él no le gustaría verte así, también piensa en las personas que te rodean.

—A nadie le importo realmente.

—No digas tonterías. A mí me importas, y mucho. Siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites y tú siempre podrás confiar en mi— la seguridad con que había dicho esas palabras lograron convencerla. Al ver su rostro, seguía siendo serio, pero no esa seriedad fría, sino algo más. Determinación— Ah, Lucrezia, Lucrezia, siempre creyendo que todo el mundo te odia, como a los ocho, cuando la cocinera se negó a darte postre antes de la cena. Saliste corriendo a tu habitación para llorar.

— _Stupido, ¿Perché mi ricordo che?_

—No puedo creerlo ¡Una señorita fina como tú no debería usar tales palabras!— Cesare tomo su copa y la alzó para hacer un brindis— Por mi hermana y su boca sucia— él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa mientras ella le daba su gran sonrisa usual, al momento que chocaban las copas para luego beber el vino.

Lucrezia pensaba que tal vez el antiguo Cesare seguía ahí dentro, solo debía encontrar la forma de hacer que saliera.

Mientras ella bebía el vino, el solo observaba con expectación, esperando el momento en que sucedería…

Finalmente terminó de beber todo. De pronto se sintió mareada; su vista se ponía borrosa, y su respiración se volvía pesada. Después de unos segundos, agachó la cabeza y se quedó dormida.

— _Sogni d'oro, Lucrezia—_ fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Cesare no podía creer que su plan hubiese funcionado tan bien. No bien, de maravilla. Podía saborear la victoria al ver el cuerpo inerte de Lucrezia en su silla, la copa de vino tirada a un lado.

Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco de vidrio, con un líquido amarillento dentro. La fabulosa sustancia que había hecho ese momento posible. _Cantarella_. Droga en dosis menor, veneno mortal en una dosis mayor. Su padre se la había otorgado de su colección de venenos hacía mucho tiempo, justo por la época en la que Lucrezia y su madre llegaron a sus vidas.

Con cuidado, levantó el cuerpo de su hermana sosteniéndola bien. Mientras la observaba, no podía evitar sonreír al verla tan indefensa, totalmente a su merced, ahora ya nada le impediría estar con ella. Abrazándola, susurró a su oído.

— _Per atrapé_

๑

๑

๑

Cesare se apresuraba a llevar a su inconsciente hermana a la habitación que había preparado con tiempo. El efecto de la droga no duraría por más tiempo, y su plan debía completarse antes de que ella despertara.

Entró y dejó a Lucrezia en la cama delicadamente, mientras iba y aseguraba la puerta, después se dirigió a la cómoda de la habitación, y sacó dos cintas de tela negra. Colocándose sobre Lucrezia, ató sus manos y cubrió sus ojos. Al hacerlo, por impulso, subió totalmente en ella, y acerco su cara a solo centímetros de la suya y se quedó ahí unos momentos

— _Tu sei mia, Lucrezia_ — le dijo Cesare a la vez que apoyaba su frente contra la de ella y recorría sus manos por sus costados.

—¿Cuánto?¿Me pregunto por cuánto dolor habrás pasado para llegar a este extremo? Es tan triste ver en que te convertiste.

Se quedó completamente tieso al escuchar la voz de su hermana. Al levantar la vista. pudo observar lágrimas en las mejillas de Lucrezia. No se suponía que ella debiese estar despierta en ese momento, tal vez requería una gota más de droga, pero en ese punto ya no importaba. Se detuvo mirando con incredulidad como lloraba mientras se daba cuenta de lo que había hecho, así como preguntándose cuando llego su amor, o también se le podía llamar obsesión, hasta ese punto. Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente en un segundo.

๑

Recordaba cuando Lucrezia llegó y le entrego esa corona de flores, también cuando por accidente ella tropezó con la cola de un gato, lastimándolo. Llego corriendo a esconderse detrás de él, mientras el animal corría en su dirección. Cesare tomó una rama cercana, mientras con cierto temor al gato enojado, trataba de ahuyentarlo. Y también… recordaba aquel día en el que cometió un gran error, o tal vez su mejor decisión.

๑

— ¡No!¡No!¡No!— los reprendía, de nuevo, su instructora de baile — Lucrezia debes ser más natural al momento de mover tus pies, con delicadeza, ¡pareces una estatua!¡y no debes verlos todo el tiempo! Cuando crezcas no podrás hacer eso en un verdadero baile. Y tu Cesare, no debes ser tan distraído ¡no puedes estar todo el tiempo volteando hacia los lados! Debes concentrarte en tu pareja— ella no sabía lo revueltos que estaban los pensamientos de Cesare en ese momento, y como él no sabía que pensar, cedió paso a un impulso.

—¡ _Scontroso vecchio_!— le gritó mientras sacaba la lengua. La mujer abrió la boca en un gesto de sorpresa.

— ¡Pero que niño tan grosero! Ya tuve suficiente de ustedes, esta es la última vez que les tolero algo así ¡Son los peores alumnos que he tenido!— gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

— ¿C-cesare…?— pregunto tímida su hermana.

— ¿Qué pasa?— inmediatamente cambio su rostro enojado por una sonrisa.

— ¿Estuvo bien que hicieras eso? ¿Y si mamá y papá se molestan?

—No, aunque admito que se lo merecía no estuvo bien, nunca debes hacer algo así ¿de acuerdo?— ella solo asintió y el sonrío ante el gesto— Y por mamá y papá no te preocupes, fui yo quien la ofendió, tu no tendrás problemas.

—Pero no quiero que tu si los tengas…— Cesare no podía evitar más que sonreír al ver como se preocupaba por él.

—Olvida eso, ¿Me concedes esta pieza?— dijo extendiendo su mano a la vez que sonreía. Lucrezia aceptó gustosa.

En un momento ya estaban girando y saltando sin ritmo alguno, ambos sonrientes. Lucrezia amaba a su hermano, quien siempre la hacía feliz, la apoyaba y la protegía. Cesare también amaba a su hermana, pero eso iba más allá de un afecto entre parientes. Al estar ahí con ella jugando, se debatía internamente. Era su hermana, probablemente ella no compartía los mismos sentimientos, su relación no volvería a ser igual. No era realmente su hermana, no estaban relacionados ni una pizca por sangre, el amor no tiene límites. Es lo que tu más deseas.

Tomando una decisión, Cesare se detuvo confundiendo a Lucrezia, quien al voltear se dio cuenta de lo extraño que la miraba, con una mezcla de melancolía e inseguridad, pero a la vez gran convicción.

Ella abrió los ojos en total sorpresa al ver como su hermano acercaba su rostro más y más con una obvia intención.

Lucrezia Borgia se quedó paralizada cuando, por fin, los labios de Cesare estaban sobre los suyos.

Los primeros segundos no sabía qué hacer, pero un momento después solo se relajó, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Su padre observaba la escena con una mirada fría y penetrante. Había ido a reprender a Cesare por gritarle a su instructora, pero en ese momento toda molestia se desvaneció al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía. Aunque fuese su hijo, en ese momento tomó una decisión por el bien de la familia Borgia, decisión que Cesare odiaría.

๑

— ¿Cesare…?— le dijo a su hermano mientras se sentaba en el césped del jardín.

—¿Si?

—¿Vamos a viajar?

— ¿Qué?— después de pensarlo un momento continuó— No creo, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Al bajar esta mañana vi a dos sirvientas empacando tus pertenencias. Estaban con papá y un hombre y una mujer, hablando sobre algún lugar en Florencia.

— ¿Mis pertenencias…?— Cesare estaba confundido. A él no le habían informado sobre un viaje a Florencia.

En ese momento la madre de Lucrezia estaba a un par de metros de distancia, la llamó pidiéndole que se acercara. Una vez que ella se había alejado, un hombre se acercó por detrás de Cesare y lo tomó del hombro. Al voltear, pudo observar a una mujer y dos sirvientas con maletas. En ese momento comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo he intento correr. El hombre lo tomo por el brazo mientras Cesare hacia su mejor esfuerzo por liberarse.

— ¡Lucrezia!

Al escuchar a su hermano gritar su nombre volteo inmediatamente, solo para ver como aquella pareja y las dos sirvientas lo retenían mientras el inútilmente trataba de liberarse.

— ¡No! ¡Cesare!

Ella quiso correr hacia él, pero su padre apareció de la nada y no se lo permitió. Lucrezia también estaba tratando de liberarse mientras las lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Por fin rindiéndose se quedó quieta mientras lloraba fuertemente. Sus padres solo observaban mientras él seguía moviéndose bruscamente para liberarse.

—¡ _No_!¡ _aspetta_!¿ _che cosa stai facendo_?¡ _Lucrezia_!

๑

Cesare no podía más. Finalmente se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que había estado haciendo durante gran parte de su vida. Siempre fue egoísta. Fue egoísta desde la primera vez que besó a Lucrezia. Fue egoísta al acabar la vida de Alfonso simplemente por celos. Y estaba siendo egoísta en ese momento. Al drogarla y tratar de a hacerle algo que no quería. Había sido egoísta con la persona que más amaba, y la había herido mucho por ello.

Su obsesión y celos no solo la habían dañado a ella, también a Alfonso de Aragón. Alguien tan joven que murió de una manera cruel solo por su egoísmo. Y sus padres que habían perdido a su hijo. Él sabía que ellos no lo veían solo como una herramienta para obtener beneficios, no lo veían solamente como el próximo heredero, era su hijo y lo amaban. España también perdió a su heredero por su causa.

Y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que incluso, se lastimaba a sí mismo.

๑

Lucrezia sintió como Cesare retiraba la cinta de sus manos así como sentía también su cara húmeda, pero no eran solo sus lágrimas y ella lo sabía. Cesare también lloraba

—¿ _Quello che ho fatto_ …?— dijo Cesare más para sí mismo que para ella — Perdóname… Lucrezia… perdóname… soy un monstruo, mira lo que te he hecho, lo que hice… y no solo a ti… a-asesiné a Alfonso…— se estremeció al oír la confesión de su hermano— lo hice porque mis celos pudieron más que mi cordura, más que todo… y no quería perderte de nuevo… te amo demasiado….

๑

Cesare apretaba los dientes para evitar gritar, quería gritar, quería desahogarse totalmente. Lo que estaba cargando era demasiado, la culpa lo había golpeado más fuerte que nunca, y sentía que esa vez no sería capaz de levantarse. Hasta que sintió las manos de Lucrezia tomar sus mejillas.

— _Atrápame_

๑

En un momento Lucrezia estaba sentada, su cara a centímetros de la de Cesare, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Ambos tenían lágrimas y muchas cosas que decir.

—Nunca me ha gustado verte triste…

—Es lo que merezco… hice tanto que es irreparable…

—Tal vez lo sea si te esfuerzas por ello.

—Me esforcé por ti, y solo termine arruinándolo todo… y lastimando a varias personas— Lucrezia no supo, que decir, sabía que esas palabras eran verdad, pero no significaba que, al menos ella, no estuviera dispuesta a perdonarle.

—Has hecho tanto solo para volver a estar conmigo…¿cómo puedo no perdonarte? Me hiciste mucha falta todo este tiempo…

—Si no hubiese cometido ese error hace siete años no nos hubiesen separado. Incluso en ese entonces fui egoísta. Desearía no haberte besado hace siete años…

Lucrezia no sabía si ella igual se arrepentía de aquello. Tenía nueve años y lo disfrutó, pero no había sabido como tomárselo, por un lado era una muestra de afecto de su hermano, pero por otro lado eso cedió paso a un sentimiento desconocido para ella, cuando creció se siguió cuestionando como veía realmente a Cesare.

—Creo que, yo no me arrepiento de que lo hayas hecho…— él la miró sorprendido por unos segundos antes de poner de nuevo esos ojos melancólicos y colocar su mano a un lado de su cara.

—Lucrezia, te amo. Siempre me he preguntado, ¿te sientes igual al respecto? Por favor dime la verdad. No importa cuál sea la respuesta.

Desvió la mirada y dudó por un segundo. Ella siempre había creído que Cesare era solamente su hermano. Ahora con su confesión y su pregunta, no sabía que contestar. Después de pensarlo un momento decidió. Decidió no negarse más a lo que realmente sentía. El realmente no era su hermano, y ella lo amaba igual.

Sin respuesta, movió su cara hacia delante. Cesare interpreto el gesto. Podía ver la respuesta en sus ojos, no necesitaba palabras. Una inmensa felicidad dentro de el al ser finalmente correspondido.

Moviéndose también hacia adelante, por fin colocó sus labios sobre los de ella. Por segunda vez Lucrezia y Cesare se habían besado. Era diferente a la última vez, esta vez la pasión se estaba haciendo presente, así como la determinación al saber que no iban a permitir que los separan de nuevo.

๑

๑

๑

Unas horas más tarde, Cesare abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Lucrezia primero. Caminaban juntos por el corredor, muy cerca uno del otro, disimulando las sonrisas que deseaban esbozar y fingiendo que nada había sucedido entre ellos en aquella habitación.

Al final del corredor que conectaba con otros dos, ambos se miraron de nuevo. Lucrezia, como era habitual de ella, le dedicó una sonrisa a Cesare, y cuando el devolvió el gesto, se acercó para abrazarlo. El la estrechó en sus brazos en la manera que Lucrezia siempre había amado tanto de él. Y después susurró en su oído algo que él no esperaba.

—¿Era Cantarella?

Se separó de él y volvió a sonreírle, solo que esta vez había algo en sus ojos que apenas logró atisbarse. Un nuevo lado de ella que jamás había mostrado.

Su sonrisa se profundizó y después se dio media vuelta para seguir su camino.

No es que Cesare no disfrutara ver ese nuevo lado de ella, al contrario, le daba un indescriptible placer y sentido de pertenencia el ser el único que podía disfrutar esos gestos.

Esbozando una media sonrisa, Cesare dio media vuelta y avanzó hacia el lado contrario.

* * *

 _ **FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNN! C': me encantó escribir esto, un fic para mi cancion favorita de vocaloid**_

 ** _La historia está vagamente basada en la verdadera familia Borgia y Alfonso de Aragón, quien si contrajo matrimonio con Lucrecia, despues murió a causa de Cesar por razones politicas. Alfonso era el principe de Nápoles (Italia del Sur), pero le puse que era de España para no complicarme mucho_ (^^U)**

 _ **TRADUCCIONES**_ (usé el traductor de google, así que obvio y unos están mal)

Grazie, Lucrezia, è bello - **Gracias, Lucrezia. Es bello**

¿Come ballo, signorina? - **¿Baila, señorita?**

Buonanotte, signore e signori - **Buenas noches, damas y caballeros**

Ci incontreremo di nuovo, Lucrezia - **Nos encontraremos de nuevo, Lucrezia**

Avanti - **Adelante**

Situazioni estreme richiedono misure estreme - **Situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas**

Ciao, Alfonso - **Adios, Alfonso**

Sarai mia, Lucrezia - **Serás mía, Lucrezia**

Buona giornata, Cesare - **Buenos días Cesare**

¡Lucrezia Borgia! ¡Non osano piangere! - **¡Lucrezia Borgia!¡No te atrevas a llorar!**

Stupido, ¿Perché mi ricordo che? - **Estúpido ¿Por qué me recuerdas eso?**

Sogni d'oro, Lucrezia - **Dulces sueños, Lucrezia**

Per atrapé - **Te atrapé**

Tu sei mia, Lucrezia - **Tu eres mía Lucrezia**

Scontroso vecchio - **Anciana gruñona (XD)**

¡No!¡aspetta!¿che cosa stai facendo?¡Lucrezia! - **¡No!¡Esperen!¿que están haciendo?¡Lucrezia!**

¿Quello che ho fatto…? - **¿Qué es lo que hice...?**


End file.
